Thoughts
by muyany
Summary: Like one of those journal pages of Drizzt at the beginning of each part. Some criticism about religion and holy books. No offense meant.It's not so bad, I think.


disclaimer: If I were Salvatore I wouldn't be wasting my time around here.  
I was thinking on my way home and this is the result. Nowhere near as good as Salavtore would do it and I'm not even sure I can follow my own line of thoughts, somewhere I got lost I think. Oh, and just in case: please don't take offense, none is meant, I was only thinking and got carried away. One more thing, I'm only halfway part seven of _'the legend of Drizzt'_, so if this might be inspired by something written in the first 6,5 books, if it looks like something in book 7-13, it's not my fault.

_**Thoughts**_

**_A_ll we do is based on our believes We  
choose our religion based on these  
believes. Or we should. Often I have  
seen that it is not so. We are raced in  
accord with our parents' believes and thusly  
their view of the world. The ways of behaviour  
demanded by the original prophets were  
written down in holy books. They are  
rules, dictated not by the gods but by  
those people who were dedicated to  
them, to a flaw. Our ancestors, swayed  
by the prophets, taught their way of  
celebrating their faith to their children  
and grandchildren. As their descendants  
develop a way to experience faith,  
it will be similar to the way of their  
ancestors, hundreds of years ago. They  
will not be persuaded by the gruesome  
pictures of planes afire, painted by the  
books and storytellers. No, they will see  
religion as no more than a code of  
behaviour, brought to them from their  
forefathers and meant to keep them  
from doing as they please. It will  
become no more than an excuse to turn  
situations in their favour and thusly it  
will be used, abused to gain wealth and  
power.  
Others will have been brought up so strictly,  
that simple respect for the gods, has been  
twisted into an uncontrollable flame, fed  
generation after generation, by a desperate  
need to please and fear of the Nine Hells.  
For those who in essence were never free to  
choose, will cling to the believes, true to their  
hearts or no, all the more, in a desperate need  
to find fulfilment where they do not suspect it  
and to earn the favour of a deity, to avoid  
suspicion of blasphemy and possible punishment  
for their so-called unclean thoughts.**

**True, a sense of morality is necessary,  
as is a basic understanding of  
appropriate behaviour and respect towards  
peers and elders, but to write these rules  
and lessons, that are meant to be learned  
throughout life, in books and call them a way  
of honouring a god, will inevitably result in  
wars, based on deformed images,  
misunderstandings and prejudice.**

**By following the holy books there will  
be no change in the behaviour of a  
person or a community. Thusly mistakes  
will have to be made in order to achieve  
great changes necessary for a better  
future. Making mistakes is a natural way  
to discover the right path, but the costs  
that may, no, will come, when these  
changes take place, will be much more  
severe than they would have been,  
had there never been holy books. Unions  
will be torn apart and turned against each  
other in order to hopefully come to a better  
understanding of each other before the  
losses will be counted in nations.**

**How is it then that the rules of religion can  
be written down in books, that the ancient  
ways are still promoted by old men,  
reluctant to embrace a better future?  
How is it that our beloved holy books  
want us to live the same way we did a  
thousand years ago, when life was so  
much harder? Can our deities truly desire  
us to relinquish every comfort and  
knowledge gained by years of evolution?  
To give up a sense of individuality we may  
have gained?**

**Our morals are mostly based on what  
our parents have taught us, based on  
what they were taught by holy books.  
Yet races or individuals born a dark heart  
will follow their own immoral reasoning,  
disregarding the horrific images of  
torture and punishment brought to them  
by priests and prophets. What use are  
holy books when they mean least to  
those they were meant to keep to the  
right path.**

**A religious conviction is a personal  
choice, not one to be made by our peers or  
ancestors, not even to be determined by  
traditions, it is the whole of our believes  
and morals that cannot be written down  
in books.**

**-Drizzt Do'Urden**

-Laurëic Andriel.


End file.
